Songs from the Heart
by AngelKairi
Summary: [general corniness written for ljcomm 10pokes.] Songs were all very well and good, but they were supposed to be doing a job for Demyx, and then Axel had to go and make him feel like that... [akuroku for HELLOEVERYONEishness.xD]


"_10pokes!challenge: Le Melodie. Numero#1!"_ Yup. A Tally liiiiiiiives. And because she just wrote this - her first piece of fiction for god knows how many months - she figured she'd post it for y'all. Y'know - as a sorta hello-again thing. And she promises that she'll update everything else shortly. So. This was originally written for the LJ community 10 pokes. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoooy. Lyrics all credited to mentioned bands, by the way. This is just to get me back into the swing of writing. ILY.

* * *

**_Songs from the Heart_**

"Wow, uh – that's a lot of songs that have the word in them…"

Green eyes laughed with the mouth; he was the only person who could actually bring about this dual reaction, this genuine humour. "That there are. And lookies! I even made them all into a playlist for ya, Roxas!" His attempts to please were so cute.

Blue eyes, their virbrancy enough to rival the emerald of his friend, widened in surprise "Really?"

"Ya really!" A long, thin arm snaked around the smaller youth's shoulders. "Look!"

Curious, the boy known as Roxas clicked on a song. "'The Cat Empire', huh," he murmured.

Axel, leaning on his shoulder, heard that clearly and snatched the mouse along with Roxas' hand, clicking further into the song, then singing along dramatically. "'-Sometimes a sigh is a song, when a breath is a melody-' see, Roxas? Melody! _Melody_!"

"Hmph." God forbid he should ever actually show that he was really pleased. "Is that all?"

Axel pouted, red strands falling into his eyes. "And that's where I _know _you're deliberately ignoring the rest of the songs I've got," he said sulkily.

Sulky Axel was so very hard to be cold to, but he tried his best. "Mmmhmm? Prove it."

That firestorm smile came again, as the arm that had released Roxas' hand to run through his hair came to rest over it again. "How about some 'Death Cab for Cutie'?" He murmured into his young lover's ear.

Roxas tried his best not to shiver, he really did, but that again was a very hard thing to do, what with the pyromaniac's breath ghosting just so over the shell of his ear like that. "Ghf…" he mumbled incoherently, leaning back a little into the strong, uniquely Axel-shaped embrace.

Axel obliged his own request, clicking again a little further into the song until he came to the right place. "'-you're the only song I want to hear, a melody, softly soaring through my atmosphere…'" his long fingers traced gentle patterns over the back of Roxas' hand.

Lips brushed lightly against his ear; this time Roxas _did _jump, and swallowed audibly. Axel smirked. "Then there's ABBA…" he took hold of the boy's hand again and slid down the playlist. "See?"

The computer sung by itself this time. "_Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can-_"

"Rightio! Next song!" Axel sung cheerily all of a sudden. Dazed, Roxas blinked at him as the lights came back on and the man sauntered back to the computer. "And this time, folks, we have – duh duh _duuh_– 'Everclear'! '-I hear you gave the world a brand new voice such a happy _melody _with a new wave-'"

Clearing his throat, Roxas reached out a little to his happy friend at the computer. "A-Axel…"

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, a look of questioning suddenly replaced with a wicked grin. "Why, whatever is the matter, Roxas?" He turned nonchalantly back to the screen – of course, he'd set his media player colour to red. "Next song, next song… ooh, 'The Fray' always have something, don't they…"

" _Axel._"

"-spoken upon long distance melody, this is my hello-"

"_Axel_, goddammit!" Roxas stamped a black-booted foot in frustration.

"Re-_lax _already, Rox'! Demyx won't kill you for not having forty melody songs in time for tonight-"

"…"

Axel still refused to turn around, his voice teasing. "Oh, look here, it's 'Green Day'!"

"…I'm glaring at you right now."

"-make it a double twist of fate or a melody that she sings the revolution-"

"_Damn - you - Axel..._"

He merrily ignored the angry tone."-Dude, 'The Hush Sound'! I should've known they had one! 'Sweet melody, you'll be singing in your sleep, but this time you're not listening to a word I say-'"

Footsteps. The door slammed, and Axel grinned.

_**x-x-x**_

Big watery blue eyes glared reproachfully as he entered the room; seconds later, however, their owner threw himself into waiting arms.

"You were mean to me."

Axel poked him gently in the forehead. "You forgot about me. I'd say we're about even, right?"

Roxas pouting was so much cuter than Axel pouting – for starters, Axel could resist his own, but not that of the thirteenth member of the Organisation. He gave up after a fraction of a second, sighing and wrapping his arms around the small black frame. "So, what did you want? Before, with the music?"

Roxas pressed his face further into Axel's chest; his voice came out muffled. "It doesn't matter," he muttered, in a tone that sounded suspiciously like –

"Why're you embarrassed, Roxas?" Axel gave a startled bark of laughter.

"_It doesn't matter. Seriously._"

"No, come on, tell me…"

* * *

FiN. And I'm sure you can guess along those lines, right? Right?_ :grin:_ So. I'm back. It's lovely to be here again. Those of you who know me on MSN, I've pretty much given y'all a greeting already, but everyone else - HELLOILOVEYOUALLIT'SSOGREATTOBEBACKIMISSEDTHISS!!!!!!

Hahar. G'day.

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x**


End file.
